Five Nights at Fischbach's
by Mojo jojo Thz
Summary: Chaol needs a job but is rather picky about it. One job sticks out from the rest though, and he thinks it's the perfect one.
1. A New Job

Five nights at Fischbach's

 _ **Before you start. I just want to point out that this is my first story, and I know that I'm not the best writer around but do try to be a little lenient.**_

"You know you have to get a job soon." Mary said browsing through a newspaper. I ignored her going back to the game of Five Nights at Freddy's I was currently playing. "Come on" I said aloud letting the doors slide open as my power turned to three percent. I knew that there was no chance of winning. For it was only four a.m. but I liked the jingle that Freddy played. "CHAOL" Mary shouted across the room throwing the newspaper at me. I caught the newspaper in my free hand (we've been through this routine before) opening it up and reading for any available jobs. "Let's see here, janitor? No too dirty. Fast food? No not enough pay. Ooh here's a good one, security guard, and it pays above minimum wage too. "Not by much" Mary said beside me apparently having moved while I was reading. "Only pays a few cents above minimum wage." She said in a matter of fact voice. "Doesn't matter to me. I'll take any job at this rate." Mary was one of my best friends, no matter how abusive she may be, ever since middle school we've been friends. Now we're in college and also roommates. "Maybe we should invite David over to discuss it, I mean this job doesn't look very, well, safe." "Oh please" I said back to her more roughly than necessary, "it'll be fine. Besides David is studying and too busy to worry anyways." David is my boyfriend and caring as he might be he can be somewhat overprotective at times. "Look at those things I mean look at them Mary. They couldn't hurt a fly"

I couldn't have been more wrong.


	2. Meeting New People

"This place looks like a dump." Chaol said aloud while looking at the building. "Nevertheless it IS my new job so I might as well enjoy it while it lasts." Chaol walked through the front doors only to find that the animatronics were shut down on stage. Chaol jumped up onto the stage, approaching the robots with caution. The one on the left seemed to be a bit more portly than the others, wearing glasses with short hair. The one on the right had short hair like the one on the left but no glasses, he was about as tall as the left one with a smaller figure though. "HELLO EVERYBODY" Chaol jumped back in surprise as the middle one shouted at him. "What… the… hell" Chaol said aloud as he stared it down. It mindlessly stared back at him with its mouth still open. Laughter erupted from behind Chaol making him jump again. Sam stood by the entrance looking at Chaol. "You know, I thought you trusted me enough to tell me that you were getting a new job". "Shut up" Chaol simply stated back to him. Sam walked up onto the stage standing in front of Chaol, looking down at him. "You know if you're going to kiss me you could do it sometime soon." Sam smiled and leaned in. "MY NAME IS MARKIPLIER." The middle one shouted again at them. This time Sam jumped back at the sudden noise while Chaol clung to him. "Jesus." Sam silently whispered to Chaol. Chaol only now realized how fancy this one was dressed with a tuxedo clung to his frame and a long top hat on his head. "This one has glasses too." Chaol said aloud. "What?" Sam asked back in response to the observation. "Glasses Hun… glasses." Chaol said pointing out that the left one had glasses. "His name is bob." a voice said from behind them. Sam was the first to turn around to meet the voice. "Hi" Sam said to the woman who had spoken to them. She pointed to the larger animatronic and said again. "His name is bob" she turned to the one on the right. "And that's Wade." Chaol let go of Sam and turned to the woman. "Who would you be?" Chaol asked. She answered almost immediately. "Well, I hoped you would've known who I was since I was the one who had hired you." The expression on Chaol's face changed immediately. "Oh Mrs. Dupree. I hadn't realized that it was you. I'm terribly sorry for my bad manners, allow me to introduce myself, my name is Chaol and this is my boyfriend, Sam." Dupree looked at the strange couple for a few seconds. As if she were a hunter examining her prey before she took it down. "Very well then." She declared rather loudly. "Allow me to introduce these fine fellows." "Who?" Sam asked her, looking around. "The men who have been standing next to you the whole time" she said simply looking at the robots. "The first one here is mark."

 **Hey everybody I think I might want to add some of your creations into the story just to spice things up a bit. I know I'm not that far into the story but I want to add them in later. If you have any ideas then private message me and I might add them into the story.**


End file.
